The Broomstick Ride
by logan's run
Summary: Harry and a friend are about to go on a ride around Hogwarts, dine with the elves, and sneak around the corridors of Hogwarts. But what does Harry really want from his girl? Sexual adventures of Harry Potter. Gratuitous Sex. 18 and up only.
1. The Broomstick Ride

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. I am merely having fun with him._

_Author Notes: This is a one-shot story. I wanted to write a Horny Harry story and this is what I got. I chose not to identify the girl in the story because I wanted it to remain a mystery to the reader. But really you could imagine anyone you wanted for this situation. I do not intend to write a sequel, but if anyone wants to add on to the story, please do. _

**_The story contains sex. For Mature Readers Only _**

**The Broomstick Ride**

It was late in the afternoon. Most of the classes have ended for the day and the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have returned to their common rooms to prepare for dinner or begin their assignments. Except for the two students who were still wandering outside the castle.

"Harry, it's almost dark. We should be heading back inside." She said.

"In a minute," he said. "Let's go for a ride around the castle first."

"We can't. The sun is almost down. You're going to get us into trouble." She said urgently.

Harry Potter was not a newcomer to breaking the rules, as long as there was a good reason for it.

"Come on. Just one time around. I'll even let you steer." Harry said playfully.

"You're going to let me ride your Firebolt?" She said incredulously. "You actually trust me?"

"No. That's why I'm riding with you." Harry said. "We'll be back before anyone knows we're missing."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said. "Besides, I couldn't possibly turn down a ride on a Firebolt, could I?"

Harry flashed a smile as she straddled his Firebolt. The handle was smooth to the touch and responded with the slightest pressure. Instantly, the Firebolt was hovering three feet off the ground. She scooted forward to make room for Harry in the back. Harry steadied her on his broom as he mounted it from behind. She pulled up quickly on the stick and immediately they shot up into the air like a rocket. They soared through the air in a rigid, zigzag path at break neck speed.

"It'll respond better if you loosen your grip on the handle." Harry said. "You'll get used to it."

She relaxed her hands a little and adjusted the pressure. Harry was right. They were beginning to fly smoothly now. Harry's arms wrapped around her stomach tightly as they dove towards the great lake. Their feet skimmed the surface of the water before shooting into the air again. They cried out in exhilaration as they soared higher. At this height, Hogwarts seemed to be nothing more than a speck of dust below them. They broke through the clouds and floated through the heavens. She reduced the speed so that she could admire the view.

"I think you're getting the hang of this." Harry said, his arms wrapped around her tighter.

As they continued to glide through the clouds, she felt Harry press his lips against the side of her neck. The sensations sent a jolt through her body. Instantly, they were in a dive and out of control. Harry quickly grabbed the handle and pulled up before they crashed into the ground.

"What are you doing?" She said angrily. "You're going to make me crash!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry asked.

She let out a whimper.

"I take that as a no." he said as he resumed nibbling on her neck. "Just keep your hands still and fly straight."

"That's easier said than done." She moaned as he began to nibble on her earlobe.

"I can't do this, Harry." She protested miserably, as he moved his hands under her blouse.

"You don't want me to..." Harry began.

"No! I do. I do." She moaned loudly. "But I'm going to get us killed up here. You're making it a little hard for me to concentrate."

"It's okay. You're safe with me." Harry reassured her. "Just fly in slow circles."

His hands moved oh so slowly upwards, caressing her breasts as he sucked on her neck. Suddenly, she took his hands out from under her blouse and placed them on the handle of the Firebolt.

"I'm sorry. Was that too much? I'll stop if that's what you wa…" Harry began.

"Oh shut up, Harry." She said, as she maneuvered herself around the broomstick to face Harry in one swift motion.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking surprised as he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, as though she was offering a challenge to fly any better.

In an instant, she began to nibble and suck on Harry's neck just as he had done to her. She felt his muscles tense as her kisses moved slowly toward his lips. She drew her fingertips slowly up and down his back, feeling his muscles twitch with excitement.

"Alright, you win." Harry conceded. "I think we're going to crash."

"Then you better find a nice place to land." She said.

She could tell they were flying faster and lower. The next moment, they were on the ground. They had landed on a grassy patch near the great lake. The moment she dismounted the Firebolt, she felt Harry's lips pressed hard against hers. Their kiss was passionate and full of fire and wanting. Their tongues danced together as they gave in to their desires.

"You're right." Harry said in between kisses. "That was really distracting."

"Just shut up and kiss me." She demanded, as her hands roamed his body hungrily.

Everywhere their hands explored, something was in the way.

"This isn't going to work." They said in unison, as they proceeded to paw each other's clothes off, giggling as though they were kids discovering a new toy to play with.

"We're going to be in so much trouble if we're caught." Harry continued to giggle as he hopped around in his attempt to take off his socks.

"I don't care anymore." She laughed as she slung her bra around Harry's head.

They had yet to completely disrobe before they were pressed against each other again. His giggles turned to moans as he felt her naked body pressed against his chest. She made cooing noises, as he began to suck on her breasts, circling her nipple with his tongue. He continued to work his way from her nipples to her navel, licking and kissing every inch of her. The soft grass felt a little ticklish against their skin.

She moaned more as Harry moved lower and lower. When he spread her lips with his tongue, she felt a surge of electricity course through her body. With every flick of his tongue her back arched farther, her hands grabbed his hair tightly as though her life depended on it.

"Oh God, Harry!" she cried, as he inserted his finger into her hot tunnel. She was so wet and delicious. He felt her inner muscles contract with his pleasurable invasion. She was ready to have him.

Harry moved back up slowly to kiss her breasts as she clung her legs around his body. By the time he reached her nick, she was begging him to be joined with her. He pressed his mouth against hers, prolonging her agony for a moment longer. Their tongues circled each other as Harry moved his hands under her arms to cradle her head. He was felt himself nestled between her legs, waiting for the moment when she would let him have her.

"Please Harry." She begged, her legs entwined with his.

In one swift motion, Harry plunged himself deeply inside her.

"Ahh..." She moaned into his mouth, as she felt his manhood slide in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

Harry stopped for a moment, hovering outside of her entrance before thrusting back into her waiting warmth. They moved in unison. He intruded further into her body with every thrust. He held her leg up and penetrated her deeper. She began to moan even louder as he drove himself in her.

"Oh God…Harry…you feel…so good…inside me…" She cried.

If anyone was around or wandering, they would surely hear the students in the middle of their lovemaking. However, that mattered very little to either of them at the moment.

He continued to invade her deeply, every thrust driving her closer to ecstasy. Faster and faster.

"Mmmm…I'm coming." She whimpered, as he felt his own climax within her. Her walls clenching him faster, driving him insane with passion.

They collapsed in a heap, unable to move. Unable to speak. Except to feel their breaths upon each other. They gazed at one another with utmost love until they fell asleep by the side of the lake, completely content with being in each other's arms.

When they finally woke, the sun had gone down. It was dark outside and the candlelight illuminated Hogwarts with a glowing aura. Then the realization dawned on their faces.

"We're going to be in so much trouble!" They both said, as they rushed to put their clothes back on.

To Be Continued


	2. Dessert Comes After Dinner

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. I am merely having fun with him._

_Author Notes: This was intended to be a self-contained single chapter, but I was convinced to continue. So here it is. I don't know how much farther I will take it. I guess it will depend on how well received the story is._

**_The story contains sex. For Mature Readers Only _**

**The Broomstick Ride**

**Chapter 2: Dessert Comes After Dinner**

They made their way back toward the entrance of Hogwart's on Harry's Firebolt. At the speed Harry was flying, any normal wizard would have collided against the side of the castle. But Harry was no average flyer. They touched down softly onto the ground and rushed toward the Great Hall. With any luck, everyone would be still at dinner. No one would even notice that they had been missing.

As they set foot inside the Great Hall, they were greeted with the eerie silence of and empty room. The tables had been cleared. Floors had been scrubbed. There was not a student in sight. The torches illuminating the room in a ghostly blue.

"Oh great! You made us late for dinner!" She exclaimed, smacking him in the arm.

"You weren't necessarily complaining back at the lake, now were you?" Harry countered.

"Well what are we going to do?" She asked. "I'm hungry."

"We'll just go down to see if there are any left overs." He answered.

"It's no use," she began. "We're bound to run into Filch, or worse, Snape."

"Don't worry. I've got it covered." Harry said reassuringly, as he pulled out the Marauder's Map from his robe pocket.

"I didn't know you brought that with us." She said surprisingly. Harry winking in return.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered as he tapped the map with his wand.

In an instant, the map came to life, ink materializing on the once blank parchment. They could tell on the map that everyone had returned to their common rooms to turn in for the evening.

"I didn't realize we were that late." She said as she surveyed the map.

A look of guilt spread over Harry's face.

"It's clear," He whispered. "Filch is on the floor above us. Let's go."

They proceeded to tiptoe to the Grand Staircase, looking at the map every minute to make sure it was still clear. They descended the stairs to the level below and quietly moved through a stone corridor. Paintings, mostly displaying food arrangements, were strewed throughout the walls.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Shh." Harry hushed. "The Hufflepuff common room is close."

"What? I don't hear anything." She refuted.

"Look here," He said, pointing to the map.

Sure enough, the Hufflepuff common room was just to the left of them. By the appearance of the map, many students were lounging around. If one of them were to emerge now, they would be discovered.

They hurried to the end of the corridor and descended a few stone steps before arriving in front of an enormous painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Now where do we go?" She asked impatiently.

Harry smiled as he reached up toward the painting and tickled the pear in the painting. The pear quivered a little before turning into a handle. Harry turned the handle and opened up the passageway.

"After you, my love." Harry said playfully.

She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"I can't believe you never showed me this place before," She said.

"Actually, I thought you already knew about it." He answered.

When they entered, the sounds of working house elves could be heard through the immense kitchen. Pots and pans covered the walls. Dishes and pans floated through the air, returning to there rightful places. As Harry scanned the room, he found who he was looking for.

"Dobby!" Harry waved at the elf that was busy washing dishes.

As Dobby made his way toward Harry, he noticed that the dishes continued to wash themselves.

"Harry Potter sir." The elf yelped. "Dobby is honored by such a visit."

"Er, thanks Dobby." Harry said uncomfortably, looking over at his companion who was clearly amused. "We kinda missed dinner, Dobby. Do you think we could get something to eat?"

"Dobby would be honored to prepare a grand feast for Harry Potter and his lady." The elf smiled sincerely.

Harry blushed at Dobby's statement.

"Don't go through so much trouble Dobby," He insisted. "Just something small would be fine."

"As you wish, sir. Come this way." Dobby said.

They were led past the kitchen to a small room situated on the side. It was a simple room with a dining table that would accommodate a handful of house elves.

"This is perfect Dobby. Thank you." She said.

"Yes, thank you." She said as she shook Dobby's hand. Dobby seemed to blush from the gesture.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." Dobby said.

The instant the young couple sat down at the table, Dobby conjured a feast at the snap of a finger. Platters of mashed potatoes and towers of corn accompanied a mountain high plate of chicken legs, gravy dripped over the mashed potatoes in a steady stream. With another snap of a finger, a dozen chocolate cream puffs appeared and began to hover over the gigantic feast.

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed. "This is too much."

"Harry Potter will not starve as long as Dobby is here, sir." Dobby said proudly, as he left the couple to enjoy their meal.

They were famished from the activity they had been engaged in this evening. At once, they dove in to devour the magnificent meal. Harry was halfway finished with his plate of food when a ball of mashed potato whizzed past his head. He looked up in the direction it came in. Big mistake. Another ball of mashed potato landed smack at the center of his glasses. Harry heard her roaring laughter from across the table.

"You're going to pay for that, my dear." Harry challenged, pulling out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The entire platter began to rise above the table.

"You wouldn't dare!" She chuckled, running toward the corner of the room.

With a flick of his wand, the platter flipped, emptying the entire contents on to her head. The room was a complete mess with mashed potato and gravy covering the whole floor.

"Ewww!" she squealed.

They both began to laugh whole-heartedly. But the floor had become so slippery that she fell on to the ground with a might crash.

"Ohhh." She groaned painfully, massaging her bum.

Harry rushed to her side to make sure she was not hurt.

"I'm sorry." Harry began, helping her back on to her feet. "I didn't mean to…"

Before he was able to finish, a chocolate cream puff was smeared across his face.

"Ha!" She screamed triumphantly.

"What am I going to do with you?" He wondered, as he began to clean up some of the mess they had made.

"Evenesco." They both uttered.

The room was practically spotless now. Cleaning up was the least they could do for the wonderful meal Dobby conjured.

"Oh, you missed a spot." She said, pointing to some chocolate on the side of Harry's face. "Here let me."

She leaned in and licked the remainder of the cream filling, lingering just a little longer at the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks." Harry said, clearly aroused again. "You have some too. Here, I'll get it."

Harry took the left over cream filling and smeared some gently across her lips before kissing the chocolate away. She moaned as his kisses grew harder, his tongue exploring the sweetness of her mouth.

"Lie down on the table." She said.

He obeyed, not questioning her intentions. It was a good thing they had cleared the table of all the food.

"Let me help." He began.

"Shhh." She hushed. "Just close you eyes.

Harry was a little hesitant but obeyed nonetheless.

"Yes, my lady." He whispered as he shut his eyes and gave in to her wishes.

He heard a rustling of fabric before he felt her tiny hands reach to undo the buttons on his shirt. He tried to assist her, but she stilled his hands.

"Just let yourself feel it." She said.

Lying naked on a table would feel as if he was being examined by a doctor, if it were not for the fact that he was completely aroused now.

"Can I open my eyes please?" He asked.

"Okay, as long as you stay still." She said.

Harry nodded his promise as he opened his eyes to find her leaning over him, completely naked. She was holding one of the left over chocolate creams and proceeded to trace it along his body and trailing it with her mouth. She circled his chest before making her way down toward the inside of his thighs.

Staying still was becoming increasingly more difficult. As she began to suck up the chocolate along his thighs, Harry wanted nothing more than to take her and envelop her at that moment.

Then Harry felt her rub the remainder of the cream onto his eager manhood. He throbbed with the anticipation of what was to come. He felt her hot breath against him. The wait was excruciating. Just then, he felt her tongue drag up from the underside, licking up the chocolate, before rounding the top onto the other side.

His breathing became heavier as she slowly, oh so slowly, circled the tip with her tongue only, flicking the underside occasionally.

He had broken his promise to be quiet because he was clearly moaning loudly now. His legs trembled as she circled her tongue while sheathing him entirely in her mouth. She applied just the right amount of pressure at the tip before engulfing him again.

She was growing hotter with his arousal. Hearing his moans made her wetter and wetter. She moved faster and faster until she could not take it anymore. In a swift motion, she lifted herself on to the table, straddling his as he nestled at her opening. As she lowered herself onto him, he felt himself encased within her hot wetness.

She felt herself being lifted and brought down upon his waiting organ. Over and over, she clenched herself around him, feeling the drag and pull even more.

The sensations were too much to handle. She screamed out as he bit onto her neck. The pleasure and pain was unbearable.

"Oh…God…" He said as she came.

He clung on to her harder as her body trembled from her orgasm. Her walls vibrating from the release. He turned her over and drove into her until his own climax came in a trembling wave.

They held onto each other for a while until they were both able to move.

"I don't think we'll be able to go back to the common room looking like this." She said, out of breath.

They were still a complete mess from the food fight and lovemaking.

"I know where we can go to get cleaned up." Harry breathed heavily, a devious smile spreading across his face.

_Acknowledgments: Thank you to the following who took the time to review my story:_

_Blackrose2010_

_Watch out for yellow moon_

_Rhiannon-shaxington_

_Chylea3784_

_Lenny_


	3. Splendor in the Suds

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. I am merely having fun with him._

_Author Notes: More gratuitous sex. Okay, I apologize for the extreme cheesiness of this chapter title. However, since this is the LAST chapter in the sexcapades of Harry Potter, I was hoping you would forgive me. If I ever do continue another story like this, I will most likely post them separately. _

**_The story contains sex. For Mature Readers Only _**

**The Broomstick Ride**

**Chapter 3: Splendor in the Suds**

They wandered down the dark corridor of the fifth floor. Portrait after sleepy portrait passed by as they carefully checked the map for the slightest sight of Filch. She looked around to make sure they were alone when she heard a door click open behind her. Harry had just opened a door just to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

They quickly entered the chamber to find themselves inside the prefect's bathroom.

"Hey! I didn't know you had the password to get into the prefect's bathroom." She said astonished, as she gazed at the extravagant décor.

The glowing candles of the magnificent chandelier illuminated the room in a soft and calming manner. The room had not changed since Harry had last been inside. The bath was still as splendid as ever with its size and hundred multi-colored taps lining the edge. The diving board sat to the right of the pool-sized bath, tempting the pair to dive in. Her mouth gaped open, taking in the beauty of the room.

A whooshing sound echoed throughout the chamber. She turned to see that Harry had turned every single faucet with a flick of his wand. Water jetted out of the openings, filling the bath with a spectacular hue of colored bubbles. The sight excited her and she began to undress and grabbed a fluffy white towel from the corner of the chamber. Even the towels were warm and cozy.

In a primal yell, Harry jumped off the diving board and into the warm and waiting bath, his clothing scattered to the side of the edge. His glasses could be seen placed gently on top one of the taps.

"Come on in. The water feels great." He said, floating on the surface in all his nakedness.

With all the 'activity' they had been engaged in tonight, there was no more modesty or hesitation. She flung off her towel, revealing her completely naked figure. Strutting to the rim of the diving board, Harry could see every curve of her beautiful body, her skin glowing softly in the candle light. She dove in gracefully and wiped her eyes as her head broke the surface of the water, her long hair matted against her shoulders. She scanned the water for a sign of Harry, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry, stop playing around." She said, her voice sounded more agitated than she wanted.

The foam on the surface undulated as she felt little kisses on her thigh under the water. Shuddering, she felt the pecks begin to move up, sucking at her breasts before reaching her mouth.

"Haven't you had enough already?" She asked her breath hot against his neck. Her body was clearly not protesting in any way.

"Never m' love." Harry whispered, his hands caressing the sensual arch of her back as he pressed his lips firmly into her neck.

They were weightless, entwined against one another as they floated through the water, kissing furiously. She gazed into his emerald, green eyes, filled with intensity and passion. So different without his glasses, as though he was someone else.

They reached the edge of the bath. She felt the cold marble wall against the skin of her back, her arms spread out to secure herself against the wall of the bath. Her breasts jutted out of the water as Harry buried his face inter her bosom and rolled her nipple with his lips.

"Mmmm…" Her moan sang loudly throughout the chamber. "I just can't get enough o…"

Harry cut off her words as his mouth pressed against hers, tasting her pleasure. He grew harder as he felt her legs enfold around him, pressing and rubbing her eager sex into his body. The sensations were too much to handle. His eyes bore into hers as he entered her oh so slowly, splitting her at the core. Cherishing every gasp, every moan, every flutter of her eyes as he sunk deeper and deeper inside of her. He withdrew himself slowly to see her need, her wanting of him returned to her. He hesitated at her entrance for a moment of delicious torment before plunging back into the recesses of her. He felt her, stretched out, surrounding him in warmth and with love, squeezing every inch of him with her wanting. They slid into each other vigorously, faster with every thrust.

When they reached the corner of the bath, he raised her leg out of the bubbling water as he continued to penetrate her body. He speared her deeper with every stab as he held her legs up.

"Ohhh…" She cried loudly, as though she were dying of pleasure. Her body trembled violently as she came in waves of bliss. Her wet walls quivered and gripped him tighter as he continued his loving assault. His body shuddered as his climax erupted inside her. Their bodies continued to tremble as they came together. Completely breathless. Completely spent.

They remained motionless in the water, not wanting to move. Not wanting to give into the moment when they would not be joined.

"I love you." Harry said as he caressed her face.

She smiled at hearing his words. "I love you too." She mouthed, but no sound had escaped her lips.

Her eyes drooped and closed as though she would drop off into a deep sleep at any moment. Harry kissed her gently on the cheek as he cradled her in his arms and carried her out of the bath. She let him dry her and pamper her before returning to the Gryffindor common room.

"I suppose we should be getting back now." She said as he continued to dry her body delicately.

"I know." Harry said sadly, not wanting this night to end.

"Password?" The Fat Lady in the pink dress asked as they neared the Gryffindor common room.

"Baubles." She said quietly as Harry looked around for any teachers on duty.

The Fat Lady scowled as she granted entrance to the lovers, clearly annoyed that anyone would dare return to their common room at such an ungodly hour.

They peaked around the corner as they entered the warm room quietly, but there was not a soul to be found. The fire was dying. Clearly, everyone must have turned in for the night. They made their way to the top of the landing that separated the boys and girls' dormitories.

Harry pulled her into his arms and just held her for a moment, breathing in the flowery scent of her hair. Their lips barely touch as they kissed each other, tongues dancing slightly.

"Tomorrow?" She asked contently.

"Broom ride?" He suggested, with that devilish smile again.

"Maybe." She began. "Let's see how the bum feels in the morning."

She rubbed her behind, indicating the slight irritation she might experience that the vigorous activities the night created.

They both chuckled as they went their separate ways. Harry continued up a spiral stairway toward his dorm. It was sad to be apart from her. But tomorrow would be the start of another day. Harry could not help but smile at the thought. He opened the door to his dorm and walked in, completely oblivious to the fact that all his mates were asleep. All except one, a boy with flaming red hair.

"Where have you been?" Ron questioned, sounding a little too urgent.

"Er." Harry was at a loss for words, too embarrassed to tell Rom what he had been up to all night.

"Did you know that you had Hermione all worried when you didn't show up for dinner?" Ron began. "You know how she gets, Mate. And when _she_ gets worried, I never get to hear the end of it."

"Look, can we talk about this another time?" Harry asked, trying to avoid the subject of his adventures for the evening.

"Fine." Ron said, as they settled themselves in their own bed. "But next time if you want to spend some time with my sister, would you please bring her back on time. Mum would have my hide if she thinks I'm not keeping a watch over her. She reckons I ought to be more responsible now, being a new prefect and all."

"Er…okay Ron." Harry said, pulling the curtains around his four-poster bed to hide the sight of his blushing face.

THE END

_Feedback: Please answer the following questions for me:_

_Did you like this story overall? Why or why not?_

_I have two stories brewing: 1. An X-Men crossover with a Harry/Jubilee pairing. Multi-chapters. or 2. Harry and his women. Will most likely contain threesomes. Pairings will be Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Cho. _

_Which one would you prefer first? 1 or 2._

_Acknowledgments: Thank you to the following who took the time to review my story:_

_Sensation_

_Devotion408—I know you didn't want the girl to be Hermione or Ginny. I'm sorry to disappoint you. I hope you don't hate me._

_Rhiannon-shaxington_

_Chylea3784—many thanks 2 u._


End file.
